


Listen carefully to the song of hope

by fgalaxy_0418



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Gift Fic, Homeworld is Horrible, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mpreg, Why Did I Write This?, so fuck everybody!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: Escucha con cuidado el pequeño retumbar de la habitación. ¿Lo escuchas? Retumba con fuerza y de forma acelerada...Es el sonido de una esperanza y sueño perdido siendo recuperado desde las cenizas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clumsykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/gifts).



> Girl este es un fic dedicado de mi para ti con todo mi amor, ya que sin querer le rompí el corazón con un AU en Tumblr, darling lo siento.
> 
> Pequeñito y basado en el regalo que me diste pero no por eso menos valioso. ¿El porque lo hago? Simple y sencillamente porque puedo jojo
> 
> Se supone que debería estar estudiando, terminando una exposición, avanzar con mis tareas y dormir un poco más pero soy masoquista así que... Neh.
> 
> Les presumo mi hermoso regalo: véanlo, léanlo, admiren tal escrito. https://www.facebook.com/aclumsykitty/posts/1250206435043754:0
> 
> ...Lo se, es hermoso ♥︎

El lugar retumba por cada explosión de las bombas al detonar en el edificio cada cierto tiempo y con ello lanzando pedazos de concreto, metal y cristales rotos por los aires sin importar quien saliera lastimado. Hay gritos, ordenes y una que otra bala perdida en el aire por parte de ambos bandos con tal de vencer al que consideraban su enemigo.

La pelea fue adura y ligeramente prologada a lo que estaban acostumbrados pero para el equipo de héroes de habilidades únicas se les hace cansado y de cierta forma eterna, pues les es difícil vencer a los villanos y sus secuaces mientras tratan de proteger a los civiles para evitar perdidas humanas y tratar de hacer el menor daño en los alrededores.

_Pum, crash, plash_

Son los únicos sonidos que se escuchan en aquella última explosión, la más potente comparada con las anteriores y con ello la más potente en cuantos destrucción dando así el resultado de destruir gran parte del ala oeste del lugar, dando lenguetazos de fuego y varios pedazos de concreto volando por los aires haciendo así el papel de proyectiles peligrosos a quien fuera el pobre diablo que estuviera cerca.

Lamentablemente uno de ellos fueron el Capitán América lanzado por los aires mientras corría hacia la salida mientras llamaba desesperadamente por el comunicador a Iron Man del cual solo recibía sonidos molestos de interferencia dando así la respuesta que estaba su casco dañado gracias a algún momento en la pelea.

Escucha en algún lugar cerca suyo los gritos de Rhodney y puede ver aquella figura de metal siendo arrojada contra una de las paredes que aun quedan de pie de donde surgió la explosión. Ignorando las molestias de su cuerpo se levanta y corre hacia la figura que reconoce demasiado bien, aventando los pedazos de ruinas que hay sobre la figura sin importarle el dolor al sentir el concreto hirviendo en sus manos maltratadas todo con tal que aquella persona dentro del traje estuviera en sus brazos sano y salvo.

Rhodney y Sam se unen a aquella tarea pero el que les ayuda realmente es Visión al utilizar sus habilidades para sacar al genio de aquella prisión con la extraña pero envidiable habilidad de traspasar las superficies sólidas antes de llevarlo en brazos directo al Quinjet donde yacen el resto del equipo golpeados y heridos pero todos vivos lo que era lo más importante.

Durante el transcurso del viaje y parte del equipo curara sus heridas es cuando el castaño recuperó la conciencia, soltando un quejido y un comentario sarcástico; alega que solo ha recibido una contusión en la cabeza y unos cuantos moretones y nada más, nada que preocuparse les aclara e ignora la mirada preocupada del rubio mientras limpia su cara para eliminar los restos de suciedad antes de decirle que no dormirá durante unas horas solo por si acaso con tal de tranquilizar al jefe del equipo.

Cuando llegan a la torre una parte de ellos se va por su lado mientras que el otro solo puede caer en el mueble más cercano sin importarles ensuciar la tapicería, Tony es uno de los que se va directamente al baño para darse una ducha con agua caliente pues necesita relajar sus músculos y de paso quitarse el dolor de cuerpo que lo invade gracias a esa última la misión de hace unos momentos.

La cabeza le palpita y el cuerpo le duele, especialmente la espalda baja y el abdomen pero sabe muy bien que es parte del oficio así que decide tomarse unas pastillas para el dolor antes de distraerse con cualquier cosa pues ha dado su palabra al rubio y decide cumplirlo mientras se posa en su regazo, esperando que las pastillas hagan efecto en sus malestares.

Pero parece que aquel medicamento ha hecho el efecto contrario pues su abdomen y espalda baja le siguen doliendo pero ahora se le han agregado los escalofríos y las ganas de vomitar aun cuando no trae nada en el estómago, vomitando solo los jugos gástricos al tercer día a causa del dolor que se ha incrementado.

Scott es el que lo encuentra hecho ovillo en el suelo de la sala de estar, aventando sus cajas lleno de cachivaches electrónicos a un lado antes de cargarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la ala médica al notar el sudor frío, los temblores y el dolor reflejado cuando aprieta los dientes para evitar hacer cualquier ruido y fracasando en ello. Le grita a Viernes que llame a Bruce y a la doctora Cho mientras lo lleva en brazos topándose con Bucky en el camino y le ordene al veterano de la segunda gran guerra que llamé a Steve que ha regresado de su misión en secreto con Natasha y Clint.

"Me duele."

Es lo único que dice Tony mientras sus grandes ojos castaños de muñeca estan opacos por el dolor y cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas no derramadas y es ahí cuando saben que el dolor es demasiado intenso. El genio jamás admitiría tener dolor, ni siquiera cuando se rompió la pierna en tres partes y saben que es demasiado grave pero ya no pueden decir absolutamente nada pues ha llegado la doctora en compañía de Steve que ordena al la inteligencia artificial que le realice un escaner rápido mientras coge una de sus manos tratando de darle un poco de consuelo y Bruce los saque del lugar cerrando la puerta en las narices del soldado y del ingeniero.

"Oh mi dios..."

"¿Que sucede?" Le pregunta el rubio a la mujer. "¿Que es lo que le pasa?"

La mujer no le contesta sino que corre directamente hacia uno de los aparatos médicos y le grita a Bruce que no le inyecte la morfina que tiene en la mano, cosa que hace que el científico se muerda los labios con fuerza mientras lucha con el enojo que burbujea en su sistema a causa de la impotencia al ver a su amigo de ciencias aullar y encogerse sobre si mismo a causa del dolor.

Con un escaner en una mano y con el gel en la otra les ordena a ambos superhéroes que sujeten e incorporen con cuidado pero con firmeza al castaño sobre aquella cama, levantando su voz con fuerza cuando se quedan congelados en su lugar y con ello sacándolos de su estupor. Sin perder más tiempo pone el gel sobre el vientre del genio y mirando la pantalla busca rápidamente lo que Viernes le ha revelado hasta que su mirada se topa con aquella causa antes que el lugar se quede en silencio.

_Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump_

El sonido es rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí, pero es fuerte, impotente pero lleno de vida. La doctora solo pude soltar una sonrisa rota a causa de los nervios y el estrés de hace unos segundos antes que evolucione a una pequeña risita ligera y sincera que reflejan su alivio y tranquilidad mientras mueve el escáner hasta toparse con una pequeña mancha que se muestra reflejado en la pantalla y hace que el extraño sonido se escuche con más fuerza.

Nadie puede quitar los ojos de aquella mancha que yace en la pantalla, pues no creen lo que están viendo. El rubio solo puede tomar la mano del castaño antes de darle un ligero apretón antes de posas sus ojos azucenas sobre la cara de su pareja, el cual aun no puede apartar sus ojos color chocolate sobre aquella imagen mientras mueve los labios de manera inexistente y de forma inconsciente.

Lo único que puede hacer es besar los nudillos de Tony, haciendo que desvíe su vista y los pose sobre la cara de Steve. "Es imposible."

El soldado no dice nada, solo puede abrazar al millonario y besa sus hebras castañas. Sabe muy bien el porque la incredulidad y negación de parte de Tony, no quiere hacerse ilusiones que creía perdidas gracias al incidente horrible que causo aquella bomba que explotó en su pecho antes de su secuestro en Afganistán y con ello el reactor en su pecho.

Tiene miedo de tener esperanzas y que sean destruidas de forma cruel, no cree sobrevivir a tal desilusión ni el capitán tampoco.

El castaño suelta un quejido y es señal suficiente para que Bruce apartar al capitán y Helen inyecte a su paciente para eliminar el dolor, haciendo que Tony suelte un suspiro de alivio al verse disminuido el dolor aunque sus ojos reflejan temor, el cual hace que Steve se pose a su lado de forma inmediata y la doctora solo sonría a la pareja después de agradecer con la mirada al científico.

"Todo esta bien Tony." Le tranquiliza la mujer. "Tu bebé esta bien."

Los ojos del mencionado solo se llenan de lágrimas que luego negará y dirá que es por un efecto de la luz pero los presentes saben que es a causa de felicidad. La doctora menciona unas recomendaciones que deberán llevar a cabo a causa de su estado delicado por la ultima misión y el científico solo puede felicitar a la pareja antes de dejarlos solos y darle las buenas noticias al resto del equipo que han quedado preocupados por el estado del genio.

Quedan en brazos del otro, escuchando el fuerte y rítmico acelerado corazón de la nueva vida que esta creciendo en el interior del castaño. Una pequeña prueba de que su vida ha cambiado pero para bien.

Los meses siguientes son duros, pues el embarazo es riesgoso por las secuelas de las metralletas que habían vivido tanto tiempo en el sistema del castaño, el reactor antes de ser removido y las bajas defensas que ha sufrido desde su secuestro en aquellas tierras calientes extranjeras sin mencionar que el bebé es hijo del único super soldado exitoso gracias al super suero. Reposo en cama obligatorio, alimentos ricos en nutrientes, eliminación de cafeína, nada de sexo, ácido fólico y cansancio extremo son los síntomas y cuidados que tiene que pasar.

Pero se ve compensado con las visitas del resto de los Vengadores para ver películas o una serie que pasan por televisión, compartir comidas, hablar de cualquier cosa que se les pase por la cabeza, facilitarle su tableta para avanzar cualquier proyecto que se le ocurra o comprar lo que encuentre en línea que le llame la atención.

Unos de los que siempre estaban al lado del genio cuando no estaba Steve era Peter, el cual saliendo de la escuela y después de una pequeña patrulla como Spider Man corría a visitar al Sr. Stark que junto con Visión le hacían compañía fascinados por el embarazo de uno de los Vengadores fundadores pues nunca habían presenciado tan de cerca un embarazo, uno por ser hijo único y sin demás parientes vivos además de su tía May mientras que el otro era un androide humanizado que no pasaba los cinco años.

El día del parto fue uno de los días más preocupantes que tienen presente todo el equipo de Los Vengadores, pues en el ultimo mes el cansancio es demasiado para Tony y no parece mejorar; duerme todo el día y solo come a la fuerza a causa de las plegarias de Steve pero todo se complica cuando llama a su esposo desde el baño donde debería en la tina tomando un baño pero en lugar de eso esta aferrado al lavabo mientras en medio de sus piernas sangra de manera alarmante antes de que el soldado lo tome en brazos y lo lleve a la enfermería donde tienen todo preparado aunque no esperaba que fuera de esa forma.

La siguiente hora fue una de las más largas de sus vidas, todos yacen en silencio en la sala de estar. Ni siquiera Nathaniel al ser el más pequeño que esta reunido en aquella sala de estar hace ruido, tanto que incluso solo se acurruca en el regazo de su madre llevándose el dedo a la boca mientras mira a su padre como buscando alguna respuesta que aun no le puede dar.

Steve es el que esta más alejado del grupo, quedando sentado cerca de aquella ala medica esperando con incertidumbre. Tiene miedo de que algo se complique y pierda a su pequeña familia que esta en aquella habitación, tanto es su preocupación que no se da cuenta que Bucky se ha sentado a su lado pero dandole su espacio. "Reza conmigo Steve. Vamos."

La única respuesta que recibe el Soldado del Invierno es ver a su amigo juntar sus manos antes de que baje la cabeza y empiece a rezar, el cual le acompaña como cuando estaban jóvenes, alejados de la sombra de las guerras y sus consecuencias hace muchas décadas atrás. El resto del equipo solo los mira en silencio antes que Wanda empiece a rezar de acuerdo a su religión judía y el resto del equipo se solidarice con el jefe y pilar importante de esta extraña familia de superhéroes.

Las oraciones se ven interrumpidas al ver a Helen Cho ingresar, lo único que puede hacer es sonreír dándoles un mensaje claro y tranquilizante: El bebé ya nació y ambos están bien.

Sin perder el tiempo el rubio se levanta de su lugar y corre a la habitación donde yace acostado el castaño, se le nota cansado pero su mirada castaña esta enfrascada en aquel bultito envuelto en mantas color beige, de la cual se escuchan pequeños quejidos al ser arrullado por uno de sus padres. Sin decir nada solo se sienta a un lado de la cama cerca de su pareja mientras ambos admiran aquella personita que es la combinación perfecta de los dos.

Tony le pasa al pequeño, el cual Steve lo acuna en sus brazos dando la apariencia aun más frágil e irreal; cuenta los deditos finos del pequeño y acaricia aquella pelucita oscura que adorna su cabecita antes que abra sus ojitos y que son de un increíble color azul que le recuerdan a los de su madre y  con la de María Stark gracias a las fotografías.

El resto del equipo se unen poco tiempo después, admirando ansiosos al pequeño miembro de aquella gran familia tan extraña pero especial. Thor promete contarle historias de batallas épicas Asgardianas y los más finos regalos; Natasha y Clint prometen enseñarle en un futuro a defenderse (los nuevos padres no saben si reír o preocuparse); Bucky y Rhodey pelean por quien será el padrino antes de que Bruce les diga que el será el que ocupe el lugar y Sam se auto nombre el tío favorito; Wanda solo puede acariciar la carita del bebé con cuidado y Visión hace comentarios sobre lo que ha leído sobre los bebés; Pepper solo puede llorar y pide ser la madrina mientras que los más jóvenes tales como los niños de Clint y la pequeña de Scott ven al recién nacido en los brazos de Peter bajo la supervisión de Laura; Sharon solo abraza a Tony antes de entregarle un pequeño oso de peluche que hacen que ambos se rían por una vieja broma infantil y reciban una misteriosa canasta llena de flores que sospechan que es de parte de Nick Fury ya que al parecer María no tiene problemas de poner su nombre en la tarjeta del arreglo floral que tal consigo Happy aprovechando de dejar un pequeño regalo de su parte antes que reciban una llamada por parte de T'Chala y la Capitana Marvel para felicitarlos por el nacimiento del pequeño.

Al final del día dejan a los nuevos padres solos con su bebé, dándoles el tiempo que se merecen, lo cual agradecen en silencio y piensan como van a sobrevivir de ahora en adelante antes de soltarse a reír -no risillas, no señor, eran adultos y ellos no soltaban risillas sino risas adultas- antes de admirar nuevamente al pequeño que en algún momento dado ha decidido tomar una siesta.

"Arno." Es lo único que dice Tony al ver al pequeño en los brazos de Steve.

"¿Arno?" Le pregunta el capitán, sus ojos azucena viéndolo con inocencia y curiosidad.

"Mi mamá siempre quiso otro hijo." Le confiesa el castaño mientras se encoge de hombros para quitarle importancia pero el rubio sabe que es importante para el. "Siempre quiso tener más hijos pero nunca pudo por problemas de salud; decía que yo era su _Bambino._ Ella decía que si hubiera tenido una niña la llamaría Natasha o Arno si fuera niño...-"

"Arno." Repite el rubio mirando al pequeño en brazos y el bebé solo abre sus ojitos antes de bostezar. "Te gusta tu nombre ¿eh?"

El castaño solo rie de forma cansada pero aun así burlona. "Claro que le gusta, yo lo escogí y nosotros los Stark tenemos un buen gusto para escoger nombres."

"Seguro Edward." El genio solo hace una mueca al escuchar su segundo nombre y Steve solo le da un beso en la coronilla. "Descansa, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo."

"Canta una canción de cuna para Arno." Le pide antes de acomodarse y cerrar los ojos de forma cansada.

La unica respuesta que recibe es sentir la cama moverse ligeramente y sentir un cuerpo familiar a su lado antes del que rubio tarare una vieja nana irlandesa que le cantaba su madre todas las noches cuando era pequeño. Arno se arrulla con el canto de su padre y Tony con el sonido del pequeño corazón de su pequeño, el pequeño de el y su esposo, el sonido suave de la esperanza y los sueños perdidos recuperados en aquel retumbar fino por parte de la combinación perfecta representada en aquella persona que simplemente estaba destinada a cosas grandes.


End file.
